


Healing

by Luthienberen



Series: 100fandoms Dreamwidth Challenge [2]
Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: As the Orient Express finally moves off after the incredible events during her imprisonment in the snow, Doctor Constantine reflects on his part in the affair.





	Healing

* * *

 

Doctor Constantine stared at the snow flashing by under the winter sun. Ah! So many lives ruined, so much grief and agony.

All his life he had striven to do the opposite of men like Ratchett: to heal the hurts of others, to seek a cure to illnesses, or alternatively a peaceful end.

Thus he was glad to be true to his mantra of healing, to fix the wrong committed against these stalwart people. Now perhaps they could mend, begin their lives afresh. Maybe, in time, they would find a peace of sorts.

He was eternally grateful to M. Poirot.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100fandoms dreamwidth community](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt 018 Fix 
> 
> and 
> 
> for [100words dreamwidth community](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/), Prompt #134 - Shakespeare VI,  
> “This above all: to thine own self be true  
> And it must follow, as the night the day  
> Thou canst not then be false to any man.”


End file.
